


I want to walk under a pink sky with you... but you, no ''you''

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Stiles volvió a ver a Derek por poco  y no lo reconocía. Tenía el cabello peinado diferente, no traía lentes y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. Stiles no había tenido nada por las chaquetas de cuero hasta ese momento, aunque seguía prefiriendo los lentes y las manos a la vista en lugar de estar metidas en los bolsillos. Ese Derek ya no le gustaba tanto porque igual que él, también estaba intentando encajar en un lugar que no fue creado para ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to walk under a pink sky with you... but you, no ''you''

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no sé como empezó esto pero acabó en un Sterek random  
> Espero que les guste y no se olviden de pasar a leer ''El fin justifica los medios'' 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias

Hay una ley no escrita en los pasillos de Beacon Hills y es que nadie se le acerca a Derek Hale. El nerd Derek Hale, ese adolescente patético que por poco y logra que maten a su familia, todo porque había creído las palabras de una psicópata cuando le dijo que habían nacido para estar juntos.

Antes de que todo pasara el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y las gafas no eran necesarias más que en su casa cuando el brillo del ordenador le lastimaba lo suficiente para tener que usarlos. Ahora, como un castigo divino, debía usarlos todo el tiempo, incluso para caminar por los pasillos porque su vista ya no era lo suficientemente buena. Su vida ya no era lo suficientemente buena en lo absoluto  y todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Tal vez si se quitara las gafas se vería un poco guapo, solo un poco –Lydia acomodó su cabello hacia atrás antes de empezar a picar su ensalada.

-¿Alguna vez han visto sus dientes? –Jackson resopló –Parece que le robó la dentadura a un conejo.

-Yo creo que son adorables –Stiles apretó un poco su tenedor antes de envolverlo en torno a los spaghetis secos.

-¿De verdad, Stilinski? –Matt le arqueó las cejas -¿Adorable?

-Solo digo que tal vez es un antisocial porque todo el mundo lo apunta a cada paso que da, hay que superarlo, pasó hace años –Stiles llevó la pasta a sus labios cuidando de rozarlo con sus dientes –Y sus dientes son adorables.

-Fue hace dos años y no tienes derecho a opinar, acabas de mudarte –Jackson tomó la manzana de su charola y la mordió. Parecía un animal carnívoro consumiendo vegetales, no le pegaba para nada.

Por un momento Stiles lo imaginó verde y con sangre escurriendo de su boca. Se estremeció en su silla y se le fue el apetito.

-Aun tienes cosas que aprender –Secundó Lydia –Pronto dejarás esas camisetas de cuadros y te convertirás en el rey del baile de graduación.

-Gracias, pero no gracias –Stiles le sonrió –De hecho preferiría pensar en que no asistiré al baile de graduación y seré la mascota de la escuela ¿Tienen mascota?

De nuevo todos en la mesa lo miraron como se mira a un niño que se considera un caso perdido por lo poco que ha logrado aprender a lo largo de los años. Los maestros lo miraban así cuando estaba en el pre-escolar cada vez que decidía que su barco debía ser azul y el agua verde. El Stilinski Treader navegaría un día junto al Perla negra, ya lo verían todos esos profesores.

El timbre sonó sin avisar por encima de sus cabezas.

-Recuerden que mañana es la fiesta en casa de Erica –Lydia tomó su bolso y la mano de Allison –Tu también vienes, Stiles.

-Como ordenes, Effie –Scott levanta las dos charolas juntas y lo guía hasta la salida como si fuera un niño de primaria.

A Stiles no le agrada mucho su grupo de amigos pero era lo que había un mes atrás cuando entró al colegio. Se sintió Lindsay Lohan cuando Lydia le dijo que sus lunares eran muy sexis y lo invitó a sentarse en su mesa. Obviamente no está saboteando su cuerpo ni tampoco se quiere ligar a su novio porque _iugh Jackson_ pero el punto es que ella lo ha estado creando, primero los jeans de marca con los que llegó un día a su casa, el gel en su cabello, las camisas lisas debajo de sus camisas de cuadros y no quiere pensar lo que haría con su jeep si por alguna razón le llega a dejar las llaves. Le agrada Lydia, es la chica más guapa de la escuela y tal vez le gustaría si no existiera Derek.

Todo el mundo conoce a Derek Hale por las razones incorrectas, pero él que acaba de llegar lo conoce por su boca sarcástica cuando habla, sus ojos de colores escondidos detrás de los lentes de pasta, sus dedos acariciando el lomo de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca y otras tantas cosas que no ha enumerado pero que se han ido colando en su sistema hasta formar un ligero enamoramiento por él.

Stiles no conoció al Derek Hale capitán del equipo de baloncesto ni al Derek Hale popular que estaba con una chica guapa y mayor. Agradece no haberlo hecho porque entonces tal vez no lo vería de la misma forma.

Derek siempre está en silencio y atrae la atención sin siquiera intentarlo, siempre está usando camisas negras que esconden sus músculos y aunque se rasure, se nota la ligera sombra de la barba. Derek es su Evangeline, definitivamente y él es tan patético como Ray.

-¿Paso por ti? –Matt le colocó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros-Estaba pensando que después podríamos pasar a mi casa, mis padres se han ido por el fin de semana así que estaríamos solos.

-No estoy interesado –Stiles se quitó el brazo del hombro sin ningún asomo de ser cortés.

-Piénsalo, podríamos pasarla bien –El castaño le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse con sus libros bajo el brazo y la cámara en su mano izquierda.

El viernes se le fue como agua intentando acabar toda su tarea y al mismo tiempo soportando la charla de su padre sobre lo feliz que podrían ser si aceptaba a Parrish. ¿No había quedado claro que aceptaba a Parrish cuando aceptó mudarse de un país a otro? Confiaba en el rubio, sabía que aunque fuera joven y todas esas trabas convencionales él quería a su padre y si se querían no sería Stiles quien no los dejara ser felices.

Solamente tenía una condición y era que lo dejaran vivir su vida de adolescente como un adolescente, eso incluía fiestas y una tira de condones que le regalaba a Scott para que pudiera usar con Allison. Él era patéticamente virgen y lo sería hasta que encontrara a la indicada o al indicado, el género no le importaba mucho.

Cuando llegó el sábado por la tarde se encargó de ducharse a conciencia, dejó que fuera Parrish quien escogiera su ropa y finalmente se montó en el jeep una hora después de lo acordado. Lydia le había dado indicaciones sobre nunca llegar temprano a una fiesta ahora que eran parte del mismo grupo de amigos, jamás comprar droga ni emborracharse. Tenían una reputación que cuidar.

Jackson: _No llegues hasta dentro de media hora, llegaremos juntos_

Automáticamente frunció el ceño. Él ya estaba listo y no podía ir a dar vueltas por Beacon Hills, la gasolina no era nada barata, podría regresar a su casa y dormir hasta que despertara, eso podía ser un día o quince minutos después.

Terminó aparcando en el centro comercial de Beacon Hills con una bolsa de dulces a su lado y la alarma del móvil puesta para que sonara en cuarenta minutos. Todas las tiendas estaban cerrando a esa hora, menos la pequeña librería a la cual ya había entrado unas seis veces durante el mes que llevaba en el pueblo. Tenían un material muy selectivo, hecho para lectores como él que siempre disfrutaban de las novelas antiguas y libros históricos que ningún maestro citaba. Si algún policía lo viera seguramente llamaría a su padre o lo llevaría a la comisaría por lucir sospechoso, su acento polaco no le ayudaba en nada al momento de explicarse pero Lydia decía que le daba un toque misterioso.

La luz parpadeante de la librería se apagó y de ella emergieron dos personas, a ambas las conocía, eran el dueño  y Derek Hale. Derek Hale sonriendo pequeñito y sonrojado ante el hombre de cincuenta años por la muestra de afecto que le dio al tocar su cabello antes de subir a su auto y retirarse.

El jeep era el único auto aparcado oficialmente y Derek tenía unos cinco libros en sus manos que seguramente debían ser transferidos hasta su casa. Cientos de maripositas de removieron en su interior al darse cuenta de que tal vez era su oportunidad para hablar con él. Tal vez hasta podría ver sus dientes adorables de cerca.

-¡Derek! –Gritó bajando rápidamente del jeep con la llave en su mano -¿Necesitas un viaje?

-Estoy bien –Respondió el moreno con algo parecido a un gruñido sin dejar de caminar.

-Eso se ve pesado, no tengo nada que hacer y podría llevarte a tu casa o a donde quieras –Continuó Stiles mordiéndose los labios cada vez que podía.

-Estoy bien –Repitió Derek abrazando un poco más sus libros –No necesito que un niño pijo me lleve a mi casa.

-¿Disculpa? –El polaco ladeo el rostro completamente confundido ante esa palabra, nunca la había escuchado y su maestro de inglés tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre los insultos norteamericanos. –Yo no soy un niño pijo, pero puedo llevarte a tu casa –Sonrió lo más brillante que pudo –Además parece que va a llover y Dickens no merece mojarse.

El moreno se giró a verlo. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y los labios apretados, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no decir algo, pero Stiles quería que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

-¿No le vas a decir a nadie? –Stiles negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo, soy una tumba cerrada,  no como los sarcófagos que todo el mundo puede abrir, yo soy realmente callado, nada de lo que hago lo digo si alguien me dice que no lo haga, excepto en esa ocasión en la que hablé dos horas por teléfono con Scott, papá me amenazó con no volver a usar el teléfono si no le decía con quien había estado hablando –La sonrisa en Stiles aumentó de tamaño conforme se acercaban a su auto. –Aunque si lo piensas lo hizo solamente para torturarme, no soy alguien de tener muchos amigos y si me cortaba el contacto con Scott seguramente caería en depresión por soledad. Scott y yo nos conocemos desde niños, Melissa era amiga de mi mamá y viajábamos constantemente a México o ellos iban a Polonia, dejamos de hacerlo cuando mamá enfermó y el padre de Scott se convirtió en un idiota total, he visto cactus más sensibles que ese hombre, de verdad –La puerta chirrió un poco al cerrarse -¿A dónde te llevo?

-Puedes dejarme en la entrada de la reserva –Murmuró Derek.

-¿Estás seguro? Enserio creo que va a llover y puedes mojarte.

-Vaya, creía que la lluvia te purificaba –Respondió Derek mirando de reojo al adolescente a su lado.

-Muy gracioso, Derek –Stiles fingió un ligero ‘jaja’ –Hay una fiesta justo ahorita ¿No te gustaría ir?

-No me gustan las fiestas –Derek tensó los hombros.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco pero Scott dice que esa es la forma en la que haces amigos y le creo, ahora es parte de los chicos más odiosos del colegio –Fingió estremecerse –Que no es que me caigan mal pero son tan plásticos.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? –Stiles frenó frente al semáforo a pesar de que era el único auto.

-No, vale puede que lo parezca porque me junto con ellos y dejé que Lydia invadiera mi armario pero no soy plástico, soy solamente un saco de huesos que no tiene nada de especial y usa el sarcasmo para que no se note tanto –Se encogió de hombros –Pero no le digas a nadie, tiene que ser nuestro secreto.

-Creo que realmente eres como ellos –Derek le dirigió una sonrisa forzada –Déjame aquí.

Stiles miró el bloque de edificios con las cejas arqueadas.

-Dijiste que la reserva y aún nos quedan quince minutos hasta la reserva –Respondió sintiéndose herido.

-Me quedaré aquí –Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno. Apenas el jeep estuvo estacionado Derek se bajó llevándose cuatro libros en sus brazos. No dijo gracias ni tampoco se despidió pero mientras caminaba giró su cabeza para ver a Stiles.

Eso le dio un poco de esperanza.

La fiesta no fue nada de lo que Stiles esperaba ni tampoco lo fue la pequeña reunión post-resaca en casa de Jackson.

El lunes, al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez si era un poco plástico, ya no usaba las converse sucias, ahora usaba zapatitos limpios, sus pantalones tenían rasgaduras de fábrica y no causadas por sus caídas, no había Iron Man en su camiseta y si se movía de forma correcta podía ver el brillo de las lentillas que sustituían sus lentes de pasta. Aun no estaba listo para los lentes pero de pronto linterna verde era la mejor idea para empezar el lunes, igual que su chaqueta de los mate-atletas.

-Buenos días –Saludó dejándose caer en el asiento junto a Danny.

-¿Por qué no hueles a Armani? –El chico le miro con una de sus sexys cejas arqueada.

-Porque yo no uso Armani –Stiles le guiño el ojo –Por cierto ¿No has visto a Derek? Dejó este libro en el jeep el sábado.

-¿Hale? –Jackson le frunció el ceño. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que ya había entrado al aula.

-No conozco a otro Derek –Stiles sonrió –Si lo ven me avisan, quiero decirle que Kafka estuvo a salvo conmigo.

-¿Qué es Kafka? –Preguntó Scott. Tenía la mochila puesta en el asiento al lado de Stiles.

-Algo de Hale –Respondió Jackson. En ese mismo instante Scott buscó otro asiento vacío y al no encontrar ninguno se sentó junto a Stiles. – ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la camisa?

-Se llama Linterna Verde y es genial, por si pensaban añadir algo, Whittemore –Sacó el libro de la clase y empezó a leer la lección antes de que llegara el profesor. Siempre era bueno estar enterado sobre lo que se iba a decir durante una hora.

 

Cuando Stiles volvió a ver a Derek por poco  y no lo reconocía. Tenía el cabello peinado diferente, no traía lentes y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. Stiles no había tenido nada por las chaquetas de cuero hasta ese momento, aunque seguía prefiriendo los lentes y las manos a la vista en lugar de estar metidas en los bolsillos. Ese Derek ya no le gustaba tanto porque igual que él, también estaba intentando encajar en un lugar que no fue creado para ellos.

-Dejaste esto en el jeep –Dijo al darse cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado directo a él, como si fuera una polilla atraída por una antorcha.

-Puedes quedártelo –El moreno le guiñó un ojo.

-No, gracias –Aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria presionando el libro en su pecho antes de alejarse a paso rápido.

Si no se equivocaba la risa de Lahey fue ocasionada por su huida. Al día siguiente volvió a sus converse viejas firmadas por sus excompañeros y aunque quiso tomar los lentes acabó por acomodarse de nuevo las lentillas.

-¿Por qué parece que vamos en retroceso? –Lydia le miro con una sonrisa fingida –No importa, traje esto porque estaba segura de que harías esto. –La chica le entregó una bolsa con ropa nueva –Póntela ahora que no hay nadie aquí.

-Lydia… -La rubia retiró la sonrisa –Vale.

En esta ocasión se sintió una Bratz. De pronto era genial metido en una camisa azul y unos jeans apretados.

-No sabía que tenías –Lydia tocó sus hombros –Saldría contigo si me invitaras.

-Ni lo sueñes –Sacó la mochila del jeep y caminó hasta la entrada junto a su amiga, porque seguían siendo amigos.

La primera clase la tenía con Derek, todos los martes y jueves era así, pero no lo notó al final de la clase escribiendo en su cuaderno, lo notó en su asiento de siempre usando su móvil. De nuevo tenía la chaqueta de cuero puesta y no era el Derek que a él le gustaba.

Durante toda la semana fue lo mismo y la semana siguiente y así hasta que se cumplió un mes y su enamoramiento había pasado a ser su peor decepción amorosa porque el chico al que quería ya no existía más.

-Escuchamos que el baile de invierno va a ser pronto –Dijo su padre durante la cena -¿Con quién irás?

-No iré –Respondió moviendo su ensalada –No tengo ganas de estar metido en una de esas cosas de adolescentes patéticos.

-Querías ser un adolescente patético –Le respondió su padre -¿Porque cambiar?

-Porque soy un adolescente patético y no quiero ser aún más un adolescente patético –No pudo evitar hacer un puchero.

-¿La chica que te gusta va con alguien más? –Parrish se metió un gran pedazo de lechuga a la boca justo después de decirlo.

-Peor –Murmuró –No existe, me enamoré de un espejismo, un holograma, soy tan Ray, tan Wall-e.

-Wall-e es mono –Su padre le sonrió –Y Wall-e es el robot más hermoso que ha hecho Disney.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy el robot más hermoso de Beacon Hills? –Preguntó con una sonrisa detrás de su ceño fruncido.

-Pretendía que sonara mejor –Su padre sonrió –Pero si el chico o chica, no importa, ya no existe es porque llegará alguien mucho mejor porque eres un chico grandioso  y acuérdate de que Ray se queda con la estrella.

-Tal vez debería dejar de compararme con los cuentos de Disney –Parrish también le sonrió –Iré a dormir porque mañana tengo prueba.

-Mañana es sábado.

-Pues necesito dormir para crecer y no tener ojeras así que no hagan ruido –Lo mejor de su día fue ver el rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

 

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar? –Stiles tuvo que quitarse los audífonos para asegurarse de que le hablaban a él -¿Stiles?

-No, gracias –Respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-Te estás mojando –Dijo Derek desde el interior del Camaro.

-Creí que me estaba purificando –Stiles apretó el paso.

-Stiles –Pudo haberse negado a subirse a su auto pero se estaba mojando tal y como él había dicho, además de que le dolían las piernas. Eso de correr por las tardes no era lo suyo.

-Voy a mojar tus asientos –El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Ponte el cinturón –Recargó su cabeza en el vidrio mirando como las gotitas morían justo al chocar con el vidrio. Qué vida tan más corta e inservible. -¿No vas a hablar?

-No tengo ganas –Respondió casi de inmediato –Habla tú.

-He conseguido un traje para el baile de invierno –Empezó el moreno –Pero no he conseguido pareja así que me preguntaba si irías conmigo.

-Puedes dejarme aquí –Stiles soltó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Stiles –El moreno aseguró el Camaro como si Stiles fuera tan idiota como para brincar del auto en marcha. –Lo digo enserio.

-Lo siento, señor perfección pero no creo que quieras ir al baile con una persona plástica, ahora deja que me baje –Derek aparcó el auto.

-No soy perfecto –Stiles apretó el botón del seguro –Lo que hice lo hice para que me notaras.

-¿Te notara? –Derek asintió –Te noté desde el día en que entré a clases pero ese chico al que noté no eres tú y todo ese show que has estado montando al coquetearme por los pasillos me lo corrobora.

-Quería gustarte, un nerd no le gusta a nadie –Derek bajó la cabeza. Su voz sonaba ahogada –Creí que… no importa.

-¿Gustarme? –Stiles arqueó las cejas –Me gustabas, me gustaba como te veías en tus gafas y como siempre estabas tomando notas en clase, me gustabas.

-¿Ya no? –Derek sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-Tu no –Stiles se desinfló al escuchar el seguro quitarse –Me gustaba el Derek de las gafas, buenas noches.

Tuvo que envolverse en su chaqueta y correr hasta la casa más cercana para refugiarse de la lluvia. A Scott no le hizo mucha gracia que mojara el tapete de la entrada pero se lo perdonó solamente porque estaba  confundido.

Con gusto le habría dicho que sí al Derek Hale de las gafas, habría ido con él al baile y habría hecho planes para la universidad. Con ese Derek Hale quería todo, con el Derek Hale que se sentaba en la misma mesa que Erica, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac y Boyd no quería nada porque ese Derek parecía querer burlarse de él todo el tiempo.

*

-¡Stiles! –El adolescente emitió algo parecido a un gemido lastimero -¡Stiles llegó tu pareja!

-No me dijiste que tenías una pareja –Parrish lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Y sigues en boxers de Robin.

-No tenía una pareja para el baile –Respondió poniéndose de pie sin si quiera ponerse un pantalón.

-¡Está subiendo! –Fue todo lo que gritó su padre antes de que la licuadora se pusiera en funcionamiento y amortiguara el sonido de los pasos de la persona que estaba subiendo por las escaleras de su casa.

-Te compré un traje –Parrish dejó caer la caja en la cama –Me voy al trabajo pero me cuentas todo mañana. –El rubio sonrió antes de correr, literalmente, fuera de su habitación.

-Hey –Stiles conocía esa voz. Era una voz rasposa que por un mes solamente escuchó en contadas ocasiones cuando algún maestro le hacía alguna pregunta –No me respondiste pero ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

Derek Hale estaba en su habitación vistiendo un smoking negro con una corbata azul, tenía los lentes puestos y por alguna extraña razón lucía exactamente como el chico que conoció Stiles cuando se mudó a Beacon Hills.

-Pero no estoy listo –Stiles de pronto se sintió avergonzado por sus boxers.

-Puedo esperarte, hoy no parece que vaya a llover –Derek le sonrió, más amplio que la tarde en la que hablaron por primera vez.

-Pero no te muevas –Stiles sonrió de vuelta antes de tomar la caja en su cama y comenzar a vestirse. Gracias al cielo que media hora antes se había duchado o habría perdido más tiempo que bien podría estar usando para mostrar a su nuevo novio.

-No importa que no esté aquí durante la noche –John Stilinski los miró con los brazos cruzados –Tengo mis métodos para saber si no traes a mi hijo a más tardar las dos de la mañana.

-Entendido, señor –Derek dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la mirada del Sheriff de Beacon Hills tuviera la fuerza suficiente para moverlo.

-Bien y espero que la tira de condones esté entera, Stiles –El castaño escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Lo siento –Derek se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo siento –Stiles arqueó las cejas –Quería invitarte desde la primer semana pero no junté el valor y Erica dijo que podía servir si…

-¿Si te volvías Regina George? –Derek ladeó el rostro confundido –Mean Girls, una película con Lindsay Lohan antes de volverse lo que es ahora ¿Sabes qué? No importa, el baile nos espera.

-Sobre eso –Derek retiró las manos de Stiles y le ayudó a terminar de abrochar su saco – ¿Saldrías conmigo? En una cita, una cita bien, afuera.

-No sé cómo pude haber estado sin esto tanto tiempo –Le faltó tiempo para pararse de puntitas y besarle la mejilla izquierda –Te aseguro de que tendremos muchas citas, tantas que tal vez te arrepientas.

-Espero que no sea al revés –Derek usó su pulgar para acomodar los lentes.

-Espera –Stiles levantó los brazos al aire antes de correr a sus cajones y empezar a moverlos de un lado a otro hasta que tuvo un pequeño recipiente blanco en sus manos. Se retiró con cuidado las lentillas y cuando Derek estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, Stiles se colocó unas gafas de pasta negra. –Ahora sí, estamos listos, somos los nerds más guapos de toda la escuela.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y se les ha gustado pueden dejarme un kudito


End file.
